harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cliff (BTN)
Cliff (クリフ Cliff) is a character in Harvest Moon: Back To Nature, Harvest Moon: Back to Nature for Girl, ''and ''Harvest Moon: Boy & Girl. He is one of the eligible bachelors in Harvest Moon for Girl ''and ''Boy & Girl ''if female player character is selected. Cliff is a drifter who has found his way to Mineral Town. He stays at the Inn, where Doug has seemed to have taken quite a liking to him. Other times, he spends a lot of time at the Church with Carter. Cliff is very shy, and seems to have a lot of problems in his life. He is very distant from most people until he's befriended. At the start of the game, he is jobless, but through in game events, he can end up with a job at the Winery. If Cliff doesn't manage to get the job, he will leave Mineral Town permanently. If this happens, he will not be available as a bachelor in the female version. In the male version, the competition for Ann's affection will be eliminated if you are pursuing her, but means the two will never get married if you are not. '''Schedule'Harvest Moon: Back to Nature FAQ by Sky Render www.gamefaqs.com 'Gifts'Harvest Moon: Back to Nature FAQ by Sky Render www.gamefaqs.com 'Events' Getting a Job : In Fall of Year 1, Cliff will express his concerns. He is running out of money, and thinks it's time to move to a new town soon. There is a job that opens up at Aja Winery during this season. If you are able to get Cliff this job, he will stay in town and work with Duke and Manna at the Winery. If you do not get Cliff the job, he will leave Mineral Town permanently. : If Cliff stays in the village, he will continue to live at the Inn after he is done working at the Winery. Him and Ann will fall in love and eventually marry. If he leaves the village, Ann will remain single forever. ---- Family Photo : If you make Cliff stay in the town, snowing day in winter, you will get an event about his family. You will see Cliff on Rose Square fainted and you can pick the picture of his family. You will be letting the people in the Inn know then you will automatically bring him to clinic.You will give Cliff's family picture (Inside the Clinic), that he left in the Rose Square and he will tell you something about his family. : Rival Events'http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps/446412-harvest-moon-back-to-nature/faqs/69342 ;Lending a Hand :Trigger: First time you go inside the church. 9th Spring, Year 1, 10.30amhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fUmSlZ7Cjjo&index=11&list=PLm4SRXanQZ4Q68AmFegZVLkDpSDpwOh07 :Ann walks in to deliver some food to the pastor and offers to walk back to the inn with Cliff, Ann delivers the food and asks cliff to walk back with her but Cliff says he wants to stay longer; Ann says ok and tells him to be back by diner time. ---- ;Lunch for Cliff :Trigger: Visit the Inn and go to second floor. 9th Spring, Year 1, 4.50pmhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iAoDZqVYsfo&index=16&list=PLm4SRXanQZ4Q68AmFegZVLkDpSDpwOh07 :Walk up to the second floor of the inn and you will see Ann delivering lunch to Cliff on the house because he didn’t order anything, Ann will then ask why he has been staying at the inn for so long, cliff will say what and Ann will apologize saying she wasn’t supposed to ask that and then leave. ---- ;Inquisitive Ann :Trigger: Visit the Inn. 14th Fall, Year 2, 4.00pmhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L8QG3o-079g&index=21&list=PLm4SRXanQZ4Q68AmFegZVLkDpSDpwOh07 :Ann will ask Cliff how long is he going to stay to which Cliff responds he doesn’t know. Ann then suggests he stay forever but quickly changes it saying of course you can’t stay forever someone must be waiting for you, Cliff then responds by saying that there is no one waiting for him anymore, Ann apologizes and suggests again Cliff stay, Cliff then says he doesn’t know if he can stay and be happy alone he then walks away from Ann. ---- ;A snack for Cliff :Trigger: Visit the Vineyard. 18th Fall, Year 2, 2.00pmhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3psb3KdZ3a0&index=25&list=PLm4SRXanQZ4Q68AmFegZVLkDpSDpwOh07 :Ann brings Cliff a snack saying her dad always wants him fed, Cliff thanks Ann and is happy to see her saying they can’t talk at the inn, Ann then says she must be boring to talk to, Cliff then says she’s not boring and that he loves talking to her; Ann freaks out and says she needs to go home and leaves. ---- ;Doug has a chat with Cliff :Trigger: Visit the Inn and go to second floor. 12th Spring, Year 3, 11.30amhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cavMKB3X1eQ&nohtml5=False :Effects: This final event will trigger Ann and Cliff's wedding 7 days later. :Doug asks Cliff something about staying in the village forever and Cliff responds favorably - Doug rightfully interprets this as Cliffs interest in Ann. 'References Category:Harvest Moon: Back to Nature NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Back to Nature Category:Harvest Moon: Boy & Girl Bachelors